


Worth It

by QuirkyTumbles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyTumbles/pseuds/QuirkyTumbles
Summary: John and Paul try something new, but aren't sure what to make of it.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Worth It

"Well, this was a big mistake."

John groaned in response, lying back against the sofa, averting his eyes from the pizza boxes on the coffee table. He clutched his aching stomach with both hands.

"Now you tell me."

He glanced at Paul, who was rubbing at his own stomach and looking uncomfortable. John wasn't sure where he had stopped eating — the last half hour was a bit of a blur in his mind — but he could have sworn Paul hadn't eaten half as much as him.

It all seemed surreal. He felt more full than he'd ever been in his life. His belly was almost comically swollen, pulling his formerly loose jeans tight around him. He let out a quiet burp, and then another moan.

Paul looked over at him. There was a brief moment as he seemed to hesitate before reaching over and stroking John's belly.

"Quite the overachiever, weren't you?"

"Did you keep score?"

"I lost count."

His fingers traced a line down the middle of John's rounded belly, ending where his trousers dug in to the soft flesh. John held his breath hopefully before Paul went back to rubbing at his stomach.

"Tease," John scoffed. The other man laughed softly, but finally relented, struggling a little to unbutton the tight jeans. John watched as his belly surged outwards slightly, pushing his fly down a notch. He couldn't hold back a moan, finally relieved of that pressure.

He opened his mouth, about to chide Paul again for putting him through this.

Until he noticed the look in Paul's eyes.

Maybe there was more fun to be had here after all.

"Paul..."

"John."

"There's still that little bit left."

Paul groaned. "Don't even bring it up, I haven't got room either."

"Not you," John said, stretching out a bit on the sofa. "I mean, I can finish it."

Paul stared. John stared right back.

"You were just moaning about being full five minutes ago!"

"So were you before you started putting your hands all over me."

"Well, you definitely had more than I did," Paul said, prodding John's stomach.

"Can't argue with that. Are you going to feed me or not?"

This seemed to shut Paul up; he quickly opened and closed his mouth once, and then twice, before finally reaching over to the box and picking up the last slice of pizza.

John eagerly took a bite.

Despite all his bravado, however, he could once again feel his belly protesting halfway through it, gurgling softly as it tried to keep up. He felt Paul's hand begin moving back and forth across his stomach again, just below his ribs. The sensation gave him just enough encouragement to finish the last bite.

"Right... Now I'm"—he hiccupped, groaning as the sudden motion shook up his overfilled stomach—"I'm done."

"Fuck..." Paul whispered, both hands still massaging John's stomach. He turned himself around to straddle John's legs. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just don't— _hic_ —don't expect me to move much." John grinned up at him. "Still sure you never want to do this again?"

"Well... maybe we shouldn't rule it out."


End file.
